A Tale of a Bookworm and Two Snakes
by mrsaturtle
Summary: **ONE SHOT w/ EPILOGUE** After giving birth to her twins, Hermione finds people questions irksome, but the bliss from her two Slytherins helps her forget. Very Smutty!
1. Chapter 1

**_A Tale of a_ _Bookworm and Two Snakes_**

 _One shot inspired by the aesthetic I created for the wordsmiths & betas aesthetic writing challenge.  
_

 ** _Winner of the 2017 Haven Awards of Best threesome/moresome._**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter, I make no money off of this story.**

 **A/N: This is a drabble, that is almost PWP, because it's mostly smut.**

* * *

"So who's kid is which?" Pansy asked, holding one of the babies to her chest as it slumbered.

"Pansy! You can NOT ask that question," Ginny admonished. "It's none of our business."

"I beg to differ, she already knows I want all the details on her relationship. The woman stole the two best catches from Slytherin-"

"Hey!" Ginny yelled.

"Ok, ok. You have the third best catch, Mrs. Zabini, and she got the other two. Who was left for me?" Pansy whined, staring down at the little baby in her arms, "Gods they're so cute though."

"You took Harry remember? Right under all of our noses, if I might add," Ginny teased.

Pansy stuck her tongue out at the redhead, who was one of her best friends. "'Mione you still haven't told us which one is which, because we'd love to guess."

Hermione finally looked up from her seat on the couch, she was resting but loved the company of her two best friends.

It had been ten weeks since she gave birth to Cassie and Louis, and the exhaustion was fully set in. She loved these mornings where the girls came over and held her little babes so she could shower and just unwind, plus have some adult conversation.

"I've already told you, they're OUR children, who they belong to biologically does _not_ matter to us." Hermione explained.

"But Cassie has these little blonde hairs showing up on her head, similar to one of your wizards, while Louis over there has the softest brown hair, which could either be from you or…" Pansy trailed off.

"Do you want the details?" Hermione teased.

"Yes, you know I do." Pansy said excitedly.

"The truth is….I have _no_ idea who the father is." Hermione smiled, suddenly looking very happy, "You _know_ we rarely partake without all three of us, so these children could be either one."

Pansy pouted for a moment, before getting a wicked smile, "Oh so do the boys, do they?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know I don't talk about that."

* * *

4 hours later, Hermione was feeding Louis when Draco walked out of the fireplace, and over to his beautiful wife, "Hello love," he said softly, kissing her on the head before running a gentle finger down Louis' cheek. "And how is our little prince today?"

"A lot more behaved than his sister," she smiled.

Draco walked over to the bassinette in the corner and picked up Cassie, cradling her closely, "Hello my beautiful Cassie. Are you being difficult for your mum?" he whispered softly, kissing her softly on the cheek, while he started swaying his hips.

"Is she feeding ok, or is her latch still off?" Draco asked as he rocked her.

"She latched ok this morning, but this afternoon she struggled," Hermione explained, adjusting Louis around to get a better latch for him. "This little one is such a trooper, but he eats so much. Just like his fathers." She smiled, pride etched on her face.

"Where is Theo?" Draco asked.

"He owled and said he would be a little late, something at the office," she said, running her fingers through Louis' short hairs.

Draco came to sit down by Hermione, still holding Cassie. "How was your day today?"

"Good, Pansy and Ginny came over, it was nice to shower and have girl talk," Hermione smiled, before adding, "Pansy's driving herself mad trying to figure out who _belongs_ to who," she smirked as she added the emphasis.

"Didn't she ever hear the phrase about curiosity and cats?" Draco chuckled.

"Ginny's much more polite about it, but you can tell she wants to know too. So I told them that we rarely do things without all three of us, and that seemed to sate her for awhile."

"You're such a tease love, in all ways," Draco laughed again.

They sat in silence while Louis continued to eat, and Cassie dozed off. The fireplace suddenly turned Emerald and out walked Theo.

"Damn, what a day," he said, shaking the soot off his robes, "How are you darling?" Theo said walking to kneel in front of Hermione and Louis.

"I'm ok, what happened at the office?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it'll sort itself out tomorrow," Theo said standing, and kissed Hermione on the lips, before placing a tender kiss on Louis' cheek, then one to Cassie's. "And how was your day today?" He asked, before kissing Draco on the lips.

"Fine, finally have a production schedule," Draco smiled as he handed Cassie over to Theo, who sat down with her.

Draco stood, "Want me to run to town for some dinner?"

Theo nodded, while Hermione spoke, "Curry, please, extra; I'm famished."

* * *

"Love, how can we take care of you tonight?" Theo asked, as he slowly pulled Hermione's shirt off of her.

"Just _love_ me." Hermione murmured, as Draco's hands wrapped around her from behind, pushing their way into her pants and into her knickers, while his lips trailed from her neck to her ear. She leaned into him, her tired body craving the support.

As Theo undid the button on her jeans, and started pushing them down her thighs, he kissed every inch of exposed skin, starting at her hips, and trailing down her thighs, stopping at her damp knickers and licking up the slit, over Draco's fingers that were dipping into the pool of wetness.

She groaned, and weaved her fingers into his hair, as her other hand snaked behind her and onto Draco's growing cock. She continued to massage him as she pushed her bum back against him, silently asking for more.

Theo bent down, causing Hermione to lose grip on his hair, to pull her legs out of her jeans, then with painstaking slowness, he pulled down her knickers, inch by inch, leaving a kiss over the skin that was exposed. Bending down again he helped her step of out them and kicked them away from the three of them.

Theo put his hands on her hips, as he watched Draco gently tease her clit, before he leaned backwards and pulled her with him. He helped her adjust as she hovered over his face, one hand reaching behind her to place it firmly as his abdomen to steady herself.

Draco watched the pair for a few minutes, licking his lips, as he quickly took off his own pants, watching as Hermione ground down a little on Theo's face, while her other hand started to pull at her hardening nipples. Draco kneeled on the ground, and unbuttoned Theo's pants and pulled them off, taking his boxers with them.

Hermione turned just in time to see Draco take Theo's large cock in his mouth, she moaned loudly, loving to watch her husbands together. Still holding herself up on Theo's abdomen she used her other ends to pull on her taut nipples, tightening the coil inside of her.

Theo's tongue stopped momentarily as he felt his cock slide into Draco's throat, his husband especially good at deepthroating, for which we was immensely grateful. Theo focused and resumed the slow passes he made across Hermione's clit, and snaked his hand between his body and her leg, so he could rim around her back entrance, causing the most delicious moan from his witch's throat.

"No, too much," Hermione moaned out, before getting off of Theo. "Please," she begged, her voice low. They all knew the way Hermione _loved_ to be taken.

Draco pulled his mouth off of Theo's cock, and looked at Theo, slowly kissing his way up his body, "I think we should make her wait a little bit," he murmured between kisses.

Hermione pouted, before asking, "What did you have in mind?"

Theo got up, kissing Draco deeply on his way up, "Lay down," he instructed their wife.

Hermione laid down in the middle of the bed, her breathing heavy, causing her chest to heave, a delicious sight, her body flush. She watched as Theo walked over to their chest where they kept the toys, her heart rate increasing, but whatever he grabbed was still hidden in his hand.

Theo walked up to Draco, and grabbing his cock began to massage the semi, into a full blown hard on, while he kissed him deeply, Hermione watched as they both pushed their tongues into their mouths, fighting for control. She loved the struggle they had over power, when the truth was they both held the power, over her and each other.

Theo pulled back from Draco, looking at his husband with a sharp eye, before winking at him, "Can you please fuck _our_ wife, to absolute bliss?"

Draco smirked, and began to climb over her, "My _pleasure_." He leaned over her face, and gently kissed her, while his hand snaked down her body, teasing her nipple, before he moved south to feel her dampness, a low growl escaping his mouth. "I do love when _our_ witch is ready."

Draco pushed the tip of his large cock just inside her entrance, a move he loved to do, knowing it drove his impatient witch crazy. When he finally heard her growl, he pushed in, in one long thrust, seating himself inside her.

Hermione shut her eyes, overwhelmed by the sudden intrusion, she moaned as he pulled out, rubbing against the delicious spot inside of her. He thrust into her a few more times, before she finally regained her senses and looked away from Draco's face, searching for her other husband.

Theo stood behind Draco, the small bottle of lube in his hand, that he had gotten from the chest. He set it down on the nightstand, after placing some on his fingers, moving closer to Draco. Gently he placed his fingers to Draco's tight hole, pushing gently against the rim, rewarded with a groan from his wizard. After a few seconds, he felt Draco relax, so he inserted a whole finger into him, pushing it in and out slowly.

Draco was getting close, already, but with his witch's tight quim, clenching down on him, and his wizard's expert fingers exploring his back entrance, the gentle pressure pushing him to thrust into Hermione harder.

Theo added another lubricated finger, still gently thrusting in and out, he could hear Draco's moans getting erratic, and he didn't want to lose this moment. Pulling his two fingers out, he placed his lubricated cock at the entrance, slowly pushing past the first rim, before pausing. He heard a hiss from Draco, before pushing in more.

Hermione opened her eyes, to see Theo standing behind Draco, only his head was visible over Draco's shoulder. She knew immediately why Draco had hissed, and why his thrusts were uneven and not perfectly timed. Her core clenched down hard on Draco, he groaned, his hands fisting the bed sheets.

"Theo are you _fucking_ our husband?" she purred, at the brunette who smirked, moving slightly as he slowly thrust into Draco.

" _Fucking_ him as he _fucks_ you," Theo moaned.

Hermione could only moan, in reply, her hands returning to her breasts to pull at them, in the delicious way she loved.

Theo kept thrusting for a few minutes, as Draco continued to thrust into Hermione, their movements synchronized, when he felt Draco begin to still. Theo leaned forward to Draco's ear, "Are you _cumming_ in our delicious wife?" A low groan came from the blonde, "Are you _marking_ her, _claiming_ her?" Theo continued to purr, knowing the words would undo the both of them.

Draco pushed three more times, full force, Theo trying to maintain the sync, when they heard their witch begin to unravel.

The coil inside of her had tightened, and finally shattered, and she opened her eyes wide, looking at both of her wizards. She broke apart, clenching down on Draco, who followed after the delicious noises she was making.

When they both stilled, Draco's softening cock, allowing some of his cum to leak out, Hermione reached down with one finger, to gather some of it, and brought it back to her lips, licking it clean, to the collective groans of her wizards. She smiled smugly, loving the effect she had on them.

Theo slowly pulled his still hard cock from Draco, who collapsed onto Hermione, and rolled off of her. "I think I should return the favor," Theo said after a minute of admiring the view. Kneeling he pumped Draco's cock a few times before he wrapped his lips around it. Running his tongue around the head, he felt it start to twitch, as blood flow began to return.

Hermione watched in pleasure as her husband, sucked on the cock of her other husband, her hand dipping down to her clit, to rub it hard. Draco's hand reached for her breast, and began pulling on the nipples, just hard enough to cause her to clench down, as she kept furiously rubbing her little nub.

"Theo look at our little witch, naughty girl, she gets off watching you suck me off," Draco murmured, turning slightly so he could kiss her lips softly. "Does she want to take both of us?"

"Mmmmm-hmmmm," Hermione moaned, rubbing harder, the coil tightening. Her eyes wide open as she watched Theo take Draco deep.

"Mmmmm, she wants both of her wizards inside her, what a naughty girl," Draco continued to murmur, as he moaned loudly when Theo gagged around his cock.

Hermione watched them for another minute, while Draco continued to tease her nipples, when her body clenched down and the coil shattered again, her last thoughts of them both thrusting into her.

Theo pulled off Draco, just in time to see their witch unravel, before looking at a smirking Draco. He grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand and threw it at Draco. He laid down on the bed next to Hermione, before pulling her on top of him.

Theo felt the last of the tremors course through her body, before she opened her eyes, smiling pleasantly down at Theo. "Ready love?" he asked playfully. She nodded, silently. Snaking his hand between their bodies, he lined himself up with her core, before thrusting into her fully, his cock twitching at the delicious moan she made.

Hermione leaned up a little, to ride Theo a little, but still able to kiss him.

Draco watched for a moment, lubing up his very hard cock, thanks to Theo's ministrations. Before he lubed up his own fingers, needing to repeat the process Theo used on him.

"Want us both love?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Mmmm-hmmmm," she sighed.

Draco pushed two fingers inside her tight hole, not bothering with one, knowing she would take them both gladly. They made common use of each other's back holes, and by now, all three of them rarely needed the one finger to loosen them up, Theo always did, his cautious side coming out.

As he pushed in and out of her tight hole, he felt her finally relax and he removed his fingers, and lined his cock up to her entrance. He moved his hand around to her front, and gently began to massage her clit, knowing how much she loved to have it rubbed when she was entered from behind, when she relaxed against his arm, he pushed into her.

All three of them groaned, as Hermione clenched down deliciously. "Oh Sweet Salazar," she moaned as she allowed her two wizards to set up the thrusts, allowing herself to rest against Draco's arm and onto Theo's body.

They moved in sync again, both inside of her, as her holes were opened up, their thrusts deep and purposeful. She adored the feeling of being completely full, this was the way she loved to make love to both of them.

Theo leaned forward to kiss his witch roughly as he continued to pound into her, in time with Draco's thrusts.

Draco's other hand found one of her nipples and began the teasing pulls, that caused her coil to tighten again.

As their thrusts lost the sync, and they both began thrusting into her without abandon, she felt her coil shatter, moments later she felt Theo still, before he thrust deeply and came inside of her. Draco continued to move her body up and down on his cock, pushing her over the edge for the fourth time that night. As she clenched down again, around his cock and Theo's, Draco came, his body weakening, and he fell against her back.

The three of them stilled, catching their breath, before Draco stood fully, pulling himself out of her. Hermione rolled towards the middle of the bed, snuggling up to Theo who also turned to face her. Draco came behind her and spooned her, entwining his legs with her's and Theo's.

Theo propped his head up on his hand, and looked over at his husband, "What a delightful witch we have."

"She's positively exquisite," Draco agreed.

Hermione snuggled into them both, truly satisfied, and thankful that the twins had stayed asleep through their parents sex adventures. Her last thoughts before drifting off, _who knows maybe we'll have another set of twins soon._


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm one of those CRAZY authors that LOVES to read the endings even after the story has been summarized and come to a nice conclusion. While this was a drabble to begin with, it was still fun to write this little epilogue for my triad.**

 **Crazy beta love to gidgetmalfoy for editing _three_ things today for me!**

* * *

It had been eleven and a half years since their twins were born, and now they stood before the scarlet steam engine, ready to say goodbye to Cassie and Louis.

"Mum, what if they can't sort me, and they send me back home on the train?" Cassie cried, tears starting to cloud her vision.

Hermione bent down, tucking Cassie's curly blonde tendrils behind her ears, "They won't send you home, you will be sorted, and I promise you, your dad and papa may say they'll disown you if you get sorted into Hufflepuff, but they'll be happy wherever you're placed."

"Are you sure?" Cassie wondered, wiping the tears from her eyes before they could fall down her cheek. She was thankful that her mother had them in a secluded corner of the platform to say goodbye.

"I'm 100% sure. I need you to keep track of Louis for me this year, you know how studious he is, you must make sure he eats and is getting enough sleep. We don't need him breaking down over tests," Hermione added, her daughter nodding.

"I promise," Cassie agreed, before walking over to her papa, who held his arms out for her.

"Darling, I'm going to miss you so much," Draco whispered as he picked her up in a tight hug. His hand smoothed her wild curls as he set her down, "Did mum tell you to watch Louis?"

"Yes, I'll keep an eye on him. No doubt what house he's getting sorted into," Cassie teased, rolling her eyes.

Louis was the most serious eleven-year old to have ever existed. He encompassed Hermione's studiousness and hard-working attitude, and with Theo's quietness and sometimes serious demeanor, there wasn't a child so determined and intelligent as Louis Alexander Nott.

Cassie was his opposite, bubbly, affectionate and talkative, she also managed to turn Draco's once arrogant demeanor into full on confidence, except in quiet moments, usually with Hermione.

Cassie turned from her papa and walked over to her dad, who currently had a hand on each of her younger brothers' shoulders, in a tight clinch, keeping them from running back to hide on the train. Caleum and Orion were born almost exactly one year after she and Louis were born. Both boys had full heads of blonde hair.

"Boys, stay right here while I say goodbye to your sister, do _not_ move," Theo ordered, letting go of their shoulders to pick up his only daughter and give her a warm hug, "Princess, whatever are we going to do without your laughter filling the house?"

"Finally get some bloody quiet," Orion smirked, as Caleum laughed.

Theo pulled his head out of Cassie's hair, to give his sons a look that instantly silenced their laughter.

"Mum's going to go starkers, as the only girl in the house," Cassie commented as Theo set her back down.

"She'll just have to borrow Lily from Aunt Pansy, I think she'd give her away at this point," Cassie laughed.

"You might be right," Theo teased, laughing. "Where is your brother?"

"Last I saw him, he was trying to find a compartment, and put his trunk away," Draco explained walking up with his arm around Hermione's waist.

"I'll go find him," Cassie said ducking away from her family.

"I swear I can't figure out what house she's going to be sorted into, and I don't know if I can wait for the owl," Draco commented.

"Where is Ellis?" Hermione asked looking around.

Theo nodded behind him, "Over with Remy," he explained as Draco and Hermione peered around him to see their youngest son and only single birth standing with Blaise and Ginny as they said goodbye to their oldest, Max.

Ellis was the surprise child, coming five years after Caleum and Orion, with dark brown hair, and light blue eyes. He was identical to Theo in his look, but identical to Draco in personality. Shrewd, somewhat calculating, and always up for being the tattletale, he was very much the baby of the family.

The year after Cassie and Louis were born, a lot of people talked. With twins who biologically looked like two different men, the once barely heard gossip, had gotten much louder. Hermione, Draco and Theo's relationship was put under the microscope as the tabloids started printing out insane stories about their lives, until Draco and Theo combined resources and bought out the Daily Prophet. When Caleum and Orion were born, the only headline was a small mention on the bottom of the last page, congratulating war hero Hermione Malfoy-Nott on her beautiful boys.

The world had moved on, and her relationship with Theo and Draco only grew and became more beautiful. Their children didn't know any different. Their mum stayed home with them, working hard in various charities that actually made an impact on the world, rather than working for the ministry, pushing paperwork. Draco helped rebuild the family name, and he grew various businesses. Theo worked in the research department of one of Draco's experimental magical departments, and owned 50% of the company.

As steam began to pour out of the engine and cloud the platform, Cassie ran out, dragging Louis behind her.

The parents quickly hugged both of their children, reminding them to owl as soon as they got to their dorms that evening. Each of them were going with their own owls, so they didn't have an excuse. Cassie shed a few more tears, which Theo quickly dried, making her laugh.

Cassie and Louis gave each of their brothers hugs as Ellis ran over to say goodbye. Caleum and Orion begged for an owl full of all the details about getting sorted.

As Cassie and Louis both walked onto the train, Hermione started to cry. Draco hugged her and Theo wrapped an arm between their bodies, around her waist, his other hand holding onto Ellis'. Caleum and Orion watched jealously as Cassie opened the window of her compartment and waved furiously as the scarlet train began to move, Louis behind her, his nose in one of his textbooks.

As Hermione dried her tears, they each grabbed hold of one child, and spun on the spot, back to their home.

That evening they received two owls. Louis was sorted, as expected, into Ravenclaw. Cassie's nervous hand, bore the news that she had been sorted into Hufflepuff, not that anyone was that surprised. Hermione had both Theo and Draco send her back scrolls of congratulations and questions about the dormitories as none of them had ever heard what the insides were like.

That night, they held each other close, and made love slowly.


End file.
